Chris' Nighttime Stroll
by Ishya
Summary: Chapters so far: 3; When Chris takes a nice stroll one night, what will the penalties be for finding a little book with a deep secret? Note: Spoilers, first DD fanfic. R&R plz!
1. Chris' Stroll

Disclaimer: No I don't own Demon Diary but it'd be cool if I did. I'm also not trying to pick on Chris on purpose but that's what this Chapter (and maybe the next few) is about. Chris' one of my favorite characters but if you've read the entire set of Demon Diary books, you'd see that he usually is the one who ends up with the worst of luck. This is also my very first fanfic so any advice would be greatly appreciated.

NOTE: Sorry that this chapter's bleak.

* * *

"Not again," said Chris as he stared at the window in his room from his bed, shaking his head he got up. This had been happening quite often lately, Chris would sleep and dream about the day he became the High Cleric of Rased, but just when it was getting good, Krayon or Raenef or even sometimes Eclipse would somehow enter his dream and he'd end up fighting them, but no matter how hard he fought, he could never win. 

"Why is it like this every night? I bet Erutis poisoned me or something, this has been going on for a week now," Chris said quietly to himself. He always felt better if he could blame it on someone, for whatever reason no matter how far fetched his excuse was. He stared at the moon thinking of what happened before he woke up.

FLASHBACK

Chris was doing the usual Studying of the Scrolls to see if he overlooked something about how the powers of the Cleric should be used. Even though he was now the High Cleric he was still forced to read and re-read those scrolls, he'd practically memorized them by now. Just when he was about to call it a day, a loud explosion came from the other side of the temple.

Chris quickly ran over to where the temple's bombarded area forgetting about the proper ways of a Cleric. What he saw shocked him, it was Raenef staring straight at Chris, a Dark Arrow ready at hand.

"Raenef," Chris breathed stunned at the penetrating glare Raenef gave him. It reminded him of when Raenef's personalities split and he was staring at the evil one. He couldn't believe that this was the case this time too.

Before Chris could react, Raenef threw the Dark Arrow at him and just in the nick of time, Chris moved, narrowly missing him. The impact the Arrow had sent plenty of dirt and debris into the air though, causing Chris to repeatedly dodge broken remains of his cherished temple.

"Why Chris, don't you want to play with me," said Raenef giving Chris a smirk before he created another Dark Arrow. 'He almost hit me,' thought Chris. He was frozen to the spot with a stunned and horrified look of Chris when he saw Raenef throwing the dangerous Dark Arrow at him.

END OF FLASHBACK

The rest was a blur for Chris and he really didn't mind that, he was sure that it was something full of gorgy things and immensepain. Chris didn't seem to feel like he was a good fighter in his sleep.

Longing to find something to do to kill all this time that he had, not wanting to go back to sleep in case that wretched dream were to return, he left his room and went in search of Raenef's room.

After a long time of walking, going in circles, and repeatedly getting lost, he reached Raenef's room. _'Maybe he might want to help my booby trap Erutis' room so that she'd look like a wet chicken in the morning,'_ thought Chris, smirking at the sheer thought of seeing Erutis' angry face.

When he was standing in front of Raenef's room, he hesitated. Images of fighting Raenef in his dream were coming back, that and the memory of the last time he tried waking Raenef up. He took a step away from the door, he didn't want to continuously jab tissues up his nose.

Sighing heavily, Chris walked away. He was deep in thought when he came across a room he never had seen before. Nearly, walking past it, Chris stopped and took a step back. He looked at the dark mahogany door that had dark, almost black, purple velvet curtains nearly covering and pretty much concealed the door. It had a gold knob on the door shaped like a ball of fire.

Standing there, Chris thought of whether or not he should go inside the room. Eventually, he let curiosity get the best of him and slowly and as quietly as he could, he turned the knob and opened the door.

The room was almost pitch black but shockingly his eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light. What he saw blew him away. There were five beautifully painted portraits of every Raenef demon lord, including Raenef the fifth. On the left side of the room was a dark oak door, ('probably leads to the bathroom,' thought Chris,) with a dark sapphire knob. After a good look at the floor, which had purple velvet carpeting with gold at the rims of the wall, the floor sunk in about three or four steps. A few feet from that was a large, almost king sized bed made of more dark mahogany with the same purple velvet curtains draped on every corner of the bed with violet silk sheets and pillows. In the center of the bed was a man with raven colored hair, 'this must be Eclipse's room, not bad but it could use a lot more light,' thought Chris as he quietly tip toed to the other side of the room.

The other side of the room there was a large collection of books stacked on shelves. In the center of the shelves of books where the rows ended was a well-varnished oak desk with three drawers on each side, each having their own golden knob, on the top contained a nice set of quills and a few bottles of ink. There was also a book there and as Chris slowly walked up to the desk, he read silently, "Eclipse's Diary." His heart was pounding as the adrenaline coursed through his veins. Chris quickly grabbed the book, sat down on the floor, and carefully opened the book.

Chris flipped through the book, scanning to find something interesting, after searching through the book for a few minutes, Chris came to an interesting page.

"July 28th, as you know, I have been desperately trying to teach Raenef how to do the Death Drill and teach him how to take advantages of being the demon lord of his dimension but it has not been going as I planned. After I explained to him for the third time about the importance of learning this, I found shockingly that he had falling asleep again. At times you must wonder, how much sleep does he get? I was going to wake him up but then I realized how innocent he looked in his sleep. I know it is improper to grow attached to your master but it's hard when you're serving someone like Master Raenef. He's so unlike his father but yet he has some traits of him too. Thank goodness no one will ever get their hands on this book or they're going to die by my hands. I've got to go now, Raenef's crying, I think it wasn't such a good idea to leave him in the classroom, I hope he doesn't think I've abandoned him."

Chris just sat there, too stunned by what he just read. _'Was it really true? Did Eclipse have feelings for Raenef? Did demons have emotions? Does Raenef like Eclipse?'_ all these thoughts were running through Chris' head. When he finally snapped out it the shocking trance, he felt a hole being burned into his back and was it just him or was it getting darker it there? Chris slowly turned around, utterly fearing what might be right behind him.

Chris had a right to be afraid, he also had a right to swear that he didn't read a thing. Right behind Chris was a very ticked and pissed off Eclipse, he had a dark flame in his right hand, ready strike Chris with it at any given moment. Chris backed off into a corner as Eclipse picked up his Diary to see what page he had read. Eclipse turned back around to face a terrified Chris, Eclipse looked like he was about to char broil Chris.

"Don't say a word about this to Raenef," said Eclipse in a razor sharp tone that cut through the air like a hot steak knife to butter.

"W-what ever y-you s-s-say Eclipse," squeaked Chris. Chris sprinted out the door and ran blindly through the halls trying to put as much distance away from Eclipse as possible.

When Chris finally ran out of breath, he was lucky enough to find his way to his room. He quickly went inside and went to his bathroom. He marched up to his marble sink, turned the golden knob and doused his head in the refreshing water. He kept his head in the sink until he had finally calmed down, when he did he grabbed a white, vanilla scented towel and dried off. He walked towards his bed, threw the towel in a random corner and collapsed onto his bed. He grabbed a pillow and put it over his head while closing his eyes, wishing that it were all a dream.

He then slowly placed the pillow under his head, opening his left eye only enough to see if the sun was starting to rise. Surely enough it was, Chris could see the slightly lighter streaks of blue begin to appear in the sky. Chris closed his eye, falling asleep into the abyss.

* * *

Ishya: How do you like the first chapter? 

Chris: are you trying to murder me woman?

Ishya: No but maybe Erutis might try to in the next chapter

Chris: NO!

Ishya: well I might do another chapter, depending on whether or not you peeps want me to, I've never been good at stories and since this is my first fanfic comments and critz are more than welcomed -


	2. Wake Up Call

Sorry everyone had to wait for this chapter for, well, forever. Schoolwork was keeping me busy and I sort of…..forgot…..

Chris:Can you pleasestop the torture?

Ishya: What torture?

Chris: You're worse than Erutis you know.

Ishya: ...I'll get you for that...

* * *

"Chris," bellowed Erutis from the other side of Chris' door. She was beating against the door, trying to get Chris to wake up, "CHRIS!" 

Chris groaned and turned over on his bed, wrapping himself tighter in his blanket cocoon.

"Chris! Get out here now or you'll be late for training and a late training schedule means no breakfast," yelled Erutis, he was taking up too much of her precious time just sleeping.

Chris tried to roll over again but ended up having to get up. He landed on the cold, hard, marble floor of his bedroom with a loud groan. He slowly opened his eyes and unwrapped himself from the cocoon. He lazily stood up shaking his head. He couldn't help it, he felt that if he moved any faster that he'd actually fall to pieces, he felt so, so different since last night.

"Come on," shouted Erutis, barging in and screaming in his ear, " ARE YOU DEAF! GET A MOVE ON!"

Chris shot in the air so high he almost bashed his head into the ceiling. "No but you will make me deaf," mumbled Chris, massaging his temples and ears, he stared at Erutis like he was half dying and she wanted him to go to the amusement park to ride roller coasters.

"Umm, Chris, are you feeling well? You look like you died, what happened," asked Erutis, she fixed her gaze upon him, worried that he wasn't well.

"I'm fine, just fi-"

"Good, now I made up a new training routine for you to go by," remarked Erutis, back to herself she shoved him into the closet to get changed. At the very moment he stepped out of the closet, ready to go, Erutis dragged him off to the garden.

"Now Master Raenef, recite the names of the five oldest demon lords," said Eclipse. To his annoyance, Raenef was staring outside, watching a squirrel eat an acorn.

Eclipse stepped between Raenef's view of the window, causing the relaxed Raenef to jump.

"Sorry Eclipse," said Raenef, ready for Eclipse to scold him any second.

"Master Raenef," said an exasperated Eclipse, "if you wish to be a great demon lord you need to pay attention, and" added Eclipse watching his student, fearing he would fall asleep like he did occasionally, " demon lords do not say sorry."

"Now, recite the names of the five oldest demon lords," said Eclipse walking back to the board with Raenef's light blue orbs following him as he moved.

"Umm, Krayon……… and, umm, and, wait a minute I know this," said Raenef.

Eclipse was amazed that even after all he's been through, he could only remember the name of the demon lord that attempted to kill him.

"Raenef," said Eclipse, sighing as he walked up to his master, "You need to pay more attention, now here are the names of the five demon lords from youngest to oldest….."

_Elsewhere..._

"How is looking for any intruders training to be a Magic Wielding Swordsman," asked Chris, appearing and disappearing in the bushes as Erutis sat down on the lush green grass, under a large, old oak tree.

"I told you, you're training to be a monk not a 'Magic Wielding Swordsman' and this helps you become more alert," replied Erutis, taking a bite out of a ham and cheese sandwich half.

Chris stopped acting like a raccoon and stood up, his stomach grumbling loudly.

"What? Fine you can have piece," said Erutis tossing the other piece of the sandwich at Chris. He caught it quickly, sat down next to Erutis and started to eat.

"So, what's the real reason behind this so called training," asked Chris, taking a bite out of the sandwich, savoring its tastes (it's the first piece of food he's had all morning, remember, he missed breakfast).

Erutis swallowed food, let of a deep heavy sigh and said, "Fine, I'll tell you but don't start yelling at me for using you, but the reason for this is because I think Krayon's been hanging around the forest that surrounds Raenef's castle so just to be sure he doesn't snatch me while I'm enjoying my freedom to stroll around the garden I told you that I have another training session for you."

"Well that was dumb," said Chris, tossing the last piece of his sandwich into his mouth.

"What do you mean 'dumb', you helped me right," said Erutis angrily, she stood up and rapped him on the head.

Chris swallowed hard on the remnants of his sandwich and looked up at Erutis hatefully. He took a few deep breaths and said calmly, "I meant, you could of just asked."

"Oh," was all Erutis was able to say, she sat back down, embarrassed.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have said it like that. We all know that Krayon is crazy for you so it only makes sense to feel uncomfortable," said Chris.

Chris stood up, dusted himself off and began walking back to the castle.

"Hey, where are you going," asked Erutis, trying to catch up with Chris.

"To the kitchen, you made me miss breakfast, remember," replied Chris, breaking into a run.

"Hey wait up! This isn't how you treat a lady," yelled Erutis furiously, trying oh so hard to not get left behind.

* * *

Chris: O.O 

Ishya: Oops, did I ruin your morning Chris?

Chris: Maybe

Ishya: It wasn't my intention, I just got caught up in the moment.

Erutis: _Whacks Chris in the head_ That's for making me run!

Chris: I hate you

Ishya: You've got to love revenge

I'll try to work on the next chapter some more, I'm not going to make you wait nearly as long as for this chapter


	3. The Cold Meal

Sorry that this page didn't come in anytime soon, I had loads of work to do and I sort of…. forgot…._ Runs away from angry people_

Chris: What's with you?

Ishya: What?

Chris: You keep tormenting me!

Ishya: Sorry but I have a contract with Eclipse and it doesn't expire anytime soon. No hard feelings?

Chris: Evil fan girls and their twisted schemes

* * *

Chris reached the kitchen before Erutis and saw something that chilled his bones.

Eclipse.

Eclipse didn't notice the intruder, he just stood there, back towards Chris, in the kitchen, preparing lunch. At the moment he was chopping lettuce, with a butchers knife. Chris imagined the lettuce head to be his own if he told Raenef, or anyone for that matter, about last night.

Eclipse turned around and glared at Chris saying coolly, "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see if I could get something to eat," said Chris, trying to keep his retain a level voice.

Eclipse put down the knife and said while he kept icy stare upon the young cleric, "Lunch will be ready at 1:00, I don't want to see you until the-"

Erutis crashed right into Eclipse, sending both of them crashing and sinking like the Titanic as Chris jumped back.

After Chris realized that it was just Erutis he stared at the massive mess on the floor that included an apron, three eggs, dumpling mix and two unfortunate souls.

"Oww, sorry," said Erutis, slowly rubbing her head while Eclipse sat up,who wascovered in dumpling mix.He didn't seem happy at all tofind that Erutis was on his lap, her covered in eggs.

"Out," he ordered, shoving Erutis off of him as he angrily stood up. "I don't want either of you in the kitchen until after lunch!" seethed Eclipse.

Chris sprinted out of the door while he dragged Erutis out with him by grasping onto her cape. She was attempting to break away from Chris so she could try and help Eclipse out but gave up when the kitchen door was out of sight. Chris stopped, letting go of Erutis' cape while he caught his breath. While he gasped Erutis attempted to quickly remove the sticky egg goo.

"Why was Eclipse so angry?" asked Erutis curiously, she really wanted to known since she's been trying to get on Eclipse's good side just for her life's sake for a little over a month now.

"I don't know, you know him, always so easy to anger," lied Chris, giving a convincing shrug.

" Whatever, let me get cleaned up then we'll find Raenef," Erutis said, "It's fun killing time with him," and with that she set off in search of the young demon lord.

_A while later…_

Chris had been following Erutis as they checked every room, looking for Raenef. Erutis offered Chris to lead but he refused to lead he told her that you'd know where he'd be, but the real reason was that he knew that he'd get them lost.

"Rae!" piped Erutis when she found the young demon lord sleeping on the living room couch.

Erutis pounced on the shocked Raenef, causing both the hunter and the hunted to fall onto the hard marble floor as she tried to give him a hug.

"Ouch! Nice to see you too Erutis," said wearily Raenef, half choking on Erutis' 'loving' hug.

Chris just stared there, unwillingly discovering the 'happier' side of Erutis, _'what'd she eat this morning,'_ thought Chris as he pitied the helpless demon.

Erutis got off of the slightly embarrassed Raenef. Chris walked up to Raenef as he got up and ended up being the next victim of the killer hugs, or so he thought.

"Chris!" yelled a happy Raenef as he puppishly pounced on him, knocking them both down and hugging him.

Erutis suppressed a laugh when she saw Chris' look that greatly resembled someone that never learned to swim and luckily enough was alone on a sinking ship, even worse for Chris was that the position he was in wasn't the most 'approiate'.

"So what do you want to do, lunch isn't ready yet," said Erutis smiling while Chris and Raenef both got off the ground. Chris could tell she was enjoying this, he was only too happy that she didn't have a camera with her.

"I don't know, what do you want to do Raenef?" asked Chris, hoping it wasn't going to be anything life threatening.

Chris still remembered the time Raenef asked for him to pick off some fruit from a tree in the forest near by, forgetting that it was really a human-eating tree that ate anything that was close enough to its mouth. Chris still has the scars on his right leg to prove to Raenef that the tree wasn't friendly.

"Hmm," said Raenef thoughtfully, "Let's go to town or something, there's nothing fun to do in the castle."

'Uh-oh' thought Chris and Erutis, they also remembered the time Raenef ran away because he thought he'd become a better demon lord if he left his castle and traveled. Erutis was the first to recover and say, "How about we do that later Rae? We don't want Eclipse to get angry at us again, do you?"

"No, but what did you do to get him angry," asked Raenef, curious of knowing what happened.

Erutis and Chris explained what happened in the kitchen while Raenef listened.

"Why would he get angry at that?" asked Raenef, "I did that once and he wasn't angry."

"I don't know, maybe Chris over here got him angry," said Erutis pointing at Chris. He froze, praying that they wouldn't ask.

"What's done is done," said Raenef sighing, "Want to climb the trees in the garden?"

"Sure," said Chris, he didn't care what they did as long as it kept them off the subject about what happened in the kitchen.

"Why not," agreed Erutis shrugging.

"Go," said Raenef as he closed his eyes and they were in the garden.

"What was the point in that," asked Erutis, "We could of just walked, it's only a few feet away from where we were."

"I knew that," said Raenef, an anime sweat drop falling from the back of his head.

"I never realized how big the trees really are," said Erutis, walking up to one that must have been at least 200 years old.

"Some of these trees have been around since Raenef the IV," said Raenef as he too marveled the ancient trees' size, "Last one up's a rotten egg."

With that, Raenef, Chris and Erutis raced up the tree.

_170 feet up and fifty-five minutes later…_

"Haha, Chris' a rotten egg," shouted Raenef as Chris finally was at the top with Erutis and Raenef.

"No," a sweaty Chris gasped desperately for air, "fair."

"Oh come on Chris, its not that bad," said Erutis, rolling her eyes about how odd Chris was.

"Master Raenef"

"Did you just call Rae 'Master Raenef' Chris," asked the sword master uneasily, she had a feeling what his answer would be.

"No why," replied Chris, looking at Erutis strangely, apparently he didn't a thing or he was lying.

Poof! A dark purple cloud landed on a branch a few seconds after Chris replied. When the cloud blew away, Eclipse was in its place, looking sternly at the young master.

"Master Raenef, what are you doing up here, it's time to eat," said Eclipse ", it's improper for a demon lord to play in trees." Eclipse turned his gaze to land on Erutis and Chris, "I suppose you would like to get down as well?"

Chris nodded, gaping at Eclipse, _'I didn't know that they could appear in trees too.'_

"Yes please," said Erutis shakily.

It didn't seem that Raenef would remember that her and Chris were humans, as usual, and the cleric seemed to have lost his voice suddenly.

'What was going on between Chris and Eclipse and why was Eclipse treating Chris worse than he normally did,' wondered Erutis, even though she was headstrong it didn't mean she was dense.

_At the Dining Room_

After Eclipse teleported them from the tree, Raenef, Erutis and Chris went to clean theirselfs up before Eclipse could say another word.

Chris was the last one at the table, everyone was glaring at him, almost like he was their lunch.

Chris swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat and said, "What did I do now?"

"We're starving Chris, could you be any slower," commented Erutis impatiently as he sat down.

Relief swept right through him, "Sorry, I won't do that again."

"If you do we'll just have to eat without you," replied Raenef jokingly, serving himself some garden stew.

Chris grabbed a bowl of soup too, slurping it down until he noticed that Eclipse was watching him. He almost in an instant stopped doing so and ate his soup quietly and carefully. He really didn't want to awaken Eclipse's vengeful side by doing something small, or doing anything at all for that matter.

Erutis and Raenef chatted from across the while Eclipse kept his eye on Chris the whole time and since Eclipse was seated directly across from Chris, that would be no problem. Chris' whole meal was horrible, he couldn't talk with being glared at, he could barely ask anyone to pass anything without Eclipse casting a piercing gaze, he just couldn't do anything at all without the raven haired demon looking at him so to be safe he just had his soup. The vegetables in the stew he ate went down hard and cold like left out oatmeal that no one wanted.

_'Face it,'_ he thought to himself, _'It's going to be like this for a while.'_

"That was great," Erutis happily said staring at her empty plate, she laid and back relaxed.

"Yeah, thanks Eclipse," said Raenef, smiling at Eclipse brightly.

Eclipse flinched. Raenef was breaking the rules of a demon lord, _again_. He stopped psychologically tormenting Chris and looked at Raenef, Eclipse restrained himself from smiling or doing anything cheery.

"Your welcome Master Raenef," replied Eclipse, he couldn't help himself, he decided he'd let it slide this once.

"Chris," Erutis said quietly, not trying to ruin Raenef's little moment, which Rae seemed to be blissfully unaware of.

"Hmm, wha?" was his simple reply as she mouthed something to him. _'What's she saying? Go along with it?'_ thought Chris, _'Go along with what?'_

"Excuse me Eclipse but I need to continue with Chris' sword lessons," said Erutis.

Chris still puzzled, groaned and said, "I thought you taught me all the things I needed to learn."

" I only covered the basics, now come on!" yelled Erutis as she stormed up to him and dragged him off while Chris pleaded for Raenef to help him.

Raenef just looked at Chris, a sweat drop falling from the back of his head when Chris tried to break away and ended up choking, Erutis had grabbed the young cleric's collar.

"Master Raenef, you too must continue with your training," said Eclipse, he spoke firmly as if trying to avoid Raenef's puppy eyes, something that Raenef used often when he wanted something to be done his way.

Meanwhile in the Garden 

"Oww," Chris rubbed his head as he half choked half groaned, "W-what was t-that for?"

"Great act Chris, I think they fell for it," Erutis said joyously as she slapped him on the back causing the cleric to topple over.

"Who's acting?" asked Chris as he sat himself up.

"Well I did say go along with me, either way I'd knew it'd get you out of there," replied Erutis as she walked over to a blossoming cherry tree.

"So you're not going to teach me anything," Chris replied slowly, trying to be sure this was no joke.

"No, I wanted to know why you've been acting so weird," mumbled Erutis loud enough for him to hear, sighing as she leaned against the pink petal covered tree.

There was no reply, Erutis looked back to see if the cleric was listening but instead she saw no one. She looked around and thought she saw a bush move but ignored it. Out of seemingly nowhere the cleric appeared right in front of her. Erutis screamed but none of it was heard as Chris put his hand against her mouth.

His scare had tactic worked but for a price that made the joke worthless and extremely painful. Erutis, who didn't seem to take any of this as funny, did the only thing she could think of doing. Within ten seconds Chris was the one on the floor, spitting out an angry stream of curses as tears rolled down his face while Erutis just watched, trying to catch her breath.

Ten minutes later Chris was back to normal.

"Why the heck did you kick me there!" said Chris, trying to blame this all on her.

"You're the one that scared me," argued Erutis, she was embarrassed beyond belief.

"And you say I'm weird," mumbled Chris. "Why are you so jumpy, is lover boy trying stalking you again?" Chris was referring to Krayon, someone Erutis would probably torture more than he tortured her.

"…." Erutis, who normally always had something to say, said nothing.

"So that's it," said Chris feeling triumphant for discovering the reason for that painful assault. " So what," he said slowly, "you want me to be your bodyguard?"

"Bodyguard from who?"

Both Chris and Erutis flinched, fear shining bright in Erutis' eyes while Chris almost instantly lost his voice.

Krayon had arrived.

* * *

Ishya: What a touching moment! Chris and Erutis

Chris:… that really hurt

Ishy: that wasn't intentional, it just kind of fit in, it was either that or kiss her.

Chris:….

Krayon: No Way! Erutis is MINE!

Erutis: I'm not anyone's!

Ishya: .- I think I'll just be leaving now… _runs for it_

PS: Sorry it took so long for this chapter, hope it's long enough for you. I'll try to make the fourth ASAP but unfortunately I can't make any promises.

BTW, I'm not sure when Chris will tell Rae or anything that I have planned for the future, well I have a few ending options but I need to get the other chapters up so yeah.

Please CC


End file.
